<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Belong By My Side by gingercanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228917">You Belong By My Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary'>gingercanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I promise, It's really adorable, between nyssa and sara, but that's the only angst, lovebirds, there's one awkward moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The legends are taking a break, and for Sara and Kendra that means one thing. They're moving in together. Since they've lived on the Waverider for quite some time, they need to get some furniture. Which one of them will be the Ikea professional?<br/>Background Lauryssa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurel Lance &amp; Kendra Saunders, Laurel Lance &amp; Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul &amp; Kendra Saunders, Nyssa al Ghul &amp; Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance, Sara Lance/Kendra Saunders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Belong By My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” Kendra said. Sara looked at Kendra with love in her eyes as she took Kendra’s hands in hers. <br/>
“Yeah babe, we are. So let’s start lugging the packages up here, we have a lot of furniture to build.” Sara pulled Kendra back down the stairs. They were finally moving in together, after all that time. After their first date on the Waverider, they never let each other go. They grew closer, becoming the powerhouse and heart of their team. <br/>
The team was ready to cool down. For Sara and Kendra, this meant that it was time for the next step in their relationship. Laurel and Nyssa helped them find a place, once they confessed to Sara that they were in a relationship. Kendra was extremely happy that she’d managed to take a picture at the exact moment Sara understood what Laurel was mumbling about. </p><p>“Oh, oh my god…” Sara gasped. Laurel stared at her little sister with fear and amusement. <br/>
“Nyssa deserves a happy ending just as much as you do, Sara. And I love her,” Laurel said. Even Nyssa couldn’t keep her poised expression, watching Sara pull six different expressions in three seconds. <br/>
“You will always be dear to my heart, Taher Al-Sahfer, but I know you are no longer mine. I can see you have moved on. Let me move on with Laurel,” Nyssa said, taking Laurel’s hand. <br/>
Sara’s train of thought took a few seconds to slow down. Then, she nodded and smiled. <br/>
“I’m happy for you both. But I hope you two realise that I’ll have to be Switzerland on all your fights, so don’t bother asking me for help,” she said. She glanced at Kendra and raised an eyebrow. “Why are you smiling like that?” <br/>
“You should’ve seen your face when they told you, it was hilarious,” Kendra spoke, barely containing her giggles. Nyssa looked at Kendra and smiled. <br/>
“It is true. It was quite funny, belo-” Nyssa stopped herself, throwing a hand over her mouth. She looked at Laurel. <br/>
“Oh baby it’s okay,” Laurel spoke, wrapping an arm around her. “You spent years calling her that,” she added.<br/>
“Okay now I get it,” Kendra said as she stared at Sara. “She was your... “ <br/>
“Yes. My first girl, my saviour. I was her beloved,” Sara blurted, glancing at the floor, then at Nyssa. “We’ll always have a special place in each others’ hearts. But we’re no longer together. We haven’t been for years.” <br/>
Nyssa nodded and looked at Kendra. “Do not worry. I would never take Sara away from you. I wish you a happy life together. I am happy with Laurel,” she said. <br/>
Kendra glanced from Nyssa to Sara, then to Laurel. “Yeah okay, I trust you. And not just because of the lovesick puppy eyes you and Laurel have every time you look at each other,” she decided. Sara laughed and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. <br/>
“It’s true. You two are so cheesy.”<br/>
Nyssa and Laurel helped them move all their stuff from the Waverider to their new apartment, but they drew the line at helping them build their furniture. </p><p>“You know, I really should just let you bring the heavy stuff upstairs,” Kendra said as she eyed Sara’s biceps in her sleeveless turtleneck. Sara lifted a package onto her shoulder and gave Kendra a flirty look. <br/>
“You’re not screwing me that way, babe.” She started walking up the stairs. “You screw me in different ways,” she added quietly. After five trips up and down, they had emptied their car and they could begin. </p><p>“I hope you realise I have zero experience with this stuff,” Sara said as Kendra cut open the package containing their bed. <br/>
“Wait what? I thought you had a normal childhood? Well, kind of a normal childhood.” Kendra paused her hands on the wood. <br/>
“Yeah kind of. But I lived at my dad’s place for most of my life, in college there were standard pieces of furniture in every room, and after that… I travelled around a lot. I haven’t actually had a place of my own that I had to build up from scratch,” Sara confessed, rubbing her arms. Kendra smiled at her. <br/>
“That’s understandable, then. We can figure it out together.” Kendra got up and walked to their Bluetooth speaker. “But first, we’re going to need some music,” she added. Her phone connected to the speaker and Kendra pressed play on their favourite playlist. “Alright, let’s get started.” </p><p>“What’s the next step now?” Kendra screwed the headboard to the frame as Sara sat in the middle, holding the instructions. She flipped a page. <br/>
“Well I’d tell you but they wrote it in German so I don’t know,” she sighed, exasperated. Kendra laughed. <br/>
“Babe… You might wanna flip a few more pages. They write these instructions in a lot of languages.” She watched as Sara flipped through the instructions. <br/>
“Oh. Okay yeah, nevermind. We have to put that long piece of wood in the middle of the frame and screw it in with the smaller screws,” she said, rummaging through the bolts and screws in front of her. </p><p>After the first five minutes, Kendra had told Sara to sit and hand her things as she read the instructions. Because Sara managed to poke herself with the screwdriver, hit Kendra in the stomach with one of the frame pieces, and tripped over the headboard. Kendra had never seen Sara look so embarrassed and clumsy. <br/>
“It’s okay babe. You can’t be good at everything,” Kendra said. <br/>
Sara pouted. “I can sure as hell try to be good at everything,” she mumbled. The pout quickly disappeared when Kendra kissed her.<br/>
“You can be in charge of the screws and bolts. And you can tell me what to do, here.” She handed Sara the instructions. “You like telling me what to do anyway,” Kendra added. Sara laughed and sat down on the floor. </p><p>When Kendra screwed the middle piece to the frame, they had to roll the slatted frame into place, so Sara had to help. Together, they lifted the roll onto the end of the frame. <br/>
“Ready?” Kendra asked. <br/>
“Yup, let’s go, babe,” Sara replied. They managed to get the frame into place and smiled at each other. <br/>
“We almost finished our first piece,” Kendra said as she looked around for the hammer. All she had to do was nail the slatted frame into the edges. Then they could make their bed. Sara pulled the hammer out from under a large pile of packaging. <br/>
“Here you go.” She leaned back as Kendra nailed the slatted frame and stared at her girlfriend’s biceps. She understood why Kendra wanted to let her carry everything upstairs. Strong arms… such a turn on. </p><p>That evening, they ordered takeout and sat on their newly made couch. <br/>
“You’re amazing, you know that right?” Sara asked as she leaned against Kendra. Kendra wrapped an arm around her. <br/>
“So are you. Look at all the things we’ve managed to do in just one day,” she said. They glanced at the bookcase, the coffee table, and their bed. They weren’t done yet, but the progress was huge. <br/>
“You did most of the work. I am awful at this, I’m so glad you’re here with me.” Sara turned her head to kiss Kendra. <br/>
“I’m happy you’re here with me too. We’re good together,” Kendra said in a quiet tone, looking at Sara’s lips. <br/>
“We’re great together.” Sara kissed Kendra. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what'd y'all think? Let me know!<br/>Love,<br/>Freckles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>